Among the prior art anti-malaria drugs, some employ artemisinin derivatives (such as dihydroartemisinin, artesunate, artemether, arteether) in conjunction with piperaquine having a long half-life. GI tract side effects such as nausea and vomiting due to substantial amount of phosphates adversely affect the therapeutic effects, with incidence of up to 10% when the total amount for one course is divided into 3 doses, and reduced to 3-5% when divided into 4 doses. In addition, the prior art anti-malaria drugs suffer from the disadvantages of long processing period, high production cost, short shelf life, large dosage and the like.